


Reddie- Soulmate Prompts

by peachykeen66



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen66/pseuds/peachykeen66
Summary: Soulmate AU- The last words your soulmate will ever say to you are forever a part of you.Based on a tumblr post I saw, here are four different ways this AU could end.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I got inspired by this random post I saw and got super sad, so I was like "hell yeah, lets write!" To be clear, NONE of these are happy endings so...yikes!
> 
> Here is the link to the post in case y'all wanna see what the future chapters may look like.
> 
> https://writtenbyfate.tumblr.com/post/189868777543/sincereglomp-aceofultron-soulmate-au-where

“I can help who’s next!”

Eddie snapped his head up from the sign he was reading. Readjusting the pile of clothes bundled in the crook of his arm, he walked towards the register, huffing to himself and dumping the clothing onto the counter. He glared at the bland colors and khaki pants.

“Sorry ‘bout this. I don’t usually buy this much in one go.”

The cashier let out a loud laugh, startling Eddie from his stare off with a beige button up. The guy looked no older than Eddie himself, hair wild and square glasses even more so. Eddie’s face pinched in annoyance.

“What? What did I say?”

The cashier giggled again before scanning a baby blue cardigan.

“Nothing really man, it’s just that no one’s ever apologized to me for _buying_ too much. Usually I’m the one convincing them to run off and grab another pair of socks or some shit.”

His voice was deeper than Eddie had expected, and the thought alone made him blush slightly. Well, that and the utter embarrassment he now felt. He watches the cashier’s hands as he delicately folds a completely different baby blue cardigan.

“Well sir, _if I may_ , is there a reason you’re buying out the whole store on this fine evening?”

The cashier put on an incredibly cheesy posh accent, turning his nose up in a way that made Eddie want to slap him- _how is someone so weird, yet so fucking cute._ He sighs instead.

“Well, my uh…my ma thinks I can’t dress myself or some shit, so she’s making me buy a whole new wardrobe.”

“Yeah? You colorblind or something?”

Eddie glares at the guy, earning a chuckle from him. “Or something. She told me church girls are not known for liking stripes or some fucking stupid shit like that.”

The cashier shook his head, staying silent as he scanned the rest of Eddie’s clothes. After a few minutes, he stopped midway through folding the last of Eddie’s new undershirts.

“Why are you wasting all this money man?”

Which, if Eddie’s being honest, was the last thing he thought the guy would say. He figured he’d make the obligatory ‘damn, aren’t parents the worst?’ comment, but-

“ _Huh?_ What do you mean?”

The cashier shrugs, leaning on top of the neat pile to get closer to Eddie.

“This shit you’re buying? That’s exactly what it is- _shit_. You look great just the way you are.”

Eddie glanced down at his cuffed jeans and slightly-too-big-sweater. He gave the cashier a skeptical look.

“I do?”

“Uh, yeah dude, you’re like, the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Eddie blushed worse than before, slapping the guys arm.

“Shut the fuck up dude, you’re so stupid!”

The cashier laughed, and god, was he _hot._

“I’m not lying man; you really are cute. Don’t let some bitch tell you what you should and should not wear!”

“That bitch happens to be my mother, remember?”

“Even more reason to ignore her!”

Eddie huffed, but smiled at the guys optimism.

“Thank you for that sound advice, but I’ll just take the clothes anyway.” The guy looked crushed, but nodded, putting the clothes into a bag.

Eddie knew it was stupid, really fucking stupid, but he couldn’t help but hate himself for making the guy he just met _literally five minutes ago_ look so hurt. He looked around quickly, making sure his mother was a good ways away from him before turning back towards the worker.

“If it makes you feel better, I won’t actually wear them. She’ll hound me if I don’t pick these up, but just for your sake, I’ll toss them into the bottom of my closet and never look at them again.”

The cashier gave him an odd look before quickly laughing, passing the bag to Eddie. Grabbing it, he went into his pocket, pulling out the cash he had. The cashier only waved him off, refusing to take it.

“I get paid tomorrow; I can afford to treat a _cutie_ like you to some new clothes.”

Eddie shoved the cash towards him. “No way dude, that’s way too much! Especially since I literally _just told you_ I wouldn’t be wearing any of it.”

“And who’s big-brained idea was it to do that, hmm?”

Eddie didn’t reply, instead watching as the cashier seemed to glow, watching Eddie right back, daring him to say something. He couldn’t find a proper retaliation, and the cashier could _definitely_ tell.

“I guess you make a good point,” The cashier was bold, _maybe he could be too._ “It’s not everyday a hot stranger offers to spend an unruly amount of money on me.” At that, the cashier barked out a laugh, but seemed to be growing as pink as Eddie felt before.

He didn’t want to leave, but knew his mother would eventually come storming in, demanding to know what took him so long. He smiled one last time and raised his hand, waving goodbye with his fingers. Eddie barely took three steps away before-

_“You forgot your receipt!”_

He froze in his tracks, as his wrist began to burn hot. His wrist that was permanently scarred with the last words he would ever hear his soulmate say. Words that caused him to cry himself to sleep at night. Words that caused him to rage and scream at Bill because _“How is this fair? Will I even know who they are? Am I going to end up all alone?”_ Words that haunted him every time he went out shopping because, _is this the one?_

He turned around eventually, seeing the cashier holding up a long piece of paper. He looked so smug, as if getting Eddie to turn around was his life’s purpose. He walked back up, grabbing the paper gently.

“ _My knight in shining armor.”_ He tried to sound sarcastic but couldn’t help the fondness that slipped through. He also couldn’t help but notice the way the cashier froze up, eyes widening ever so slightly.

He tried not thinking about that look as he walked out of the store. He tried not thinking about it when he relayed the information a few days later at school to the other losers. He especially tried not thinking about it when he went back to the store a week later to find one less employee behind the register.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little trickier to write since this was in a completely different POV than I'm used to (and a whole less dialogue). Hope you enjoy either way!

Maggie Tozier had always dreamt of having a daughter.

She expected to have a little girl; to braid her hair, take her to dance practice, watch her get married in a long white wedding gown. She had sisters and loving mother who taught her how to be a great wife, a great sister, a great friend. She expected to be passing these things down in the best way she knew how.

She did _not_ expect to have an unruly, loudmouth son who came home from school with scrapes on his knees and dirt scuffed into his shoes. She did not know how to steer Richie in the right direction, nor did she know what to say when he would come home, eyes purple and nose bloody.

Regardless, she loved Richie with all her being, she would _always_ love her son.

Which is why, on March 7, 1980, when she noticed neat writing going down his forearm, she merely rolled down the sleeve of his onesie, and put him back to bed. She made her son chocolate cake with ice cream on top to celebrate his fourth birthday and let him stay up _way_ past his bedtime for the first time since he was born.

After she put him to bed, she went to bed with Wentworth and sobbed herself to sleep, because she knew, she _knew,_ that her son would end up heartbroken and lonely before his time.

*

*

*

One day, Richie came home from school with three new friends, William Denbrough, Stanley Uris, and Edward Kaspbrak. Maggie knew the sadness Richie would one day feel, so she let the boys sleep over anytime they wished. The four of them laughed, played ball, ran around in the backyard, and carried on while Maggie would watch from inside.

Four soon became seven, with the addition of Michael, Benjamin, and Beverly, and her son was out of the house more often than he was in.

It went without saying that Richie loved each one of “the losers” with all his heart, but Maggie could tell Eddie was his favorite. Richie talked so fondly of the boy, and surprisingly, Eddie reciprocated. The two of them were inseparable most of the time. They joked and laughed and wrestled constantly. Richie would sneak out of his bedroom window to go see the boy on days when Eddie wouldn’t be allowed outside (despite knowing the fit Sonia Kasprak would have if she were to ever find out).

Maggie tried to make Richie’s childhood as happy as she could, so she pretended not to notice her son’s long looks, and glowing smile whenever the Kaspbrak boy was around. She knew what the look in his eyes were, and she prayed with every fiber of her being that her hunch was wrong, that the words on Richie’s arm were for another; some other kid he’d meet down the line that had nothing to do with the little losers club.

*

*

*

The phone began to ring as Maggie finished taking a pot roast out of the oven. She asked Richie to run and grab it as she took off her apron and placed the rest of the dishes out onto the table.

“Mom, it’s Mrs. K!”

Maggie nodded, rushing over to grab the phone. She barely let out a hello before Sonia began screaming at her.

Sonia never had self-restraint regarding telling Richie off, despite Maggie’s copious attempts to get the woman to calm down, but Maggie was grateful for the small miracle that Sonia, for once in her life, gave her son this one small mercy. She couldn’t even _understand_ half of what Sonia was saying, but the words she _did_ grasp made her blood freeze.

_My Eddie-Bear. Henry Bowers. Broken ribs. Internal bleeding._

_Your dirty son did this._

_Your dirty son made Eddie-bear sick._

_Your dirty son attracted those_ monsters.

Maggie couldn’t say anything back, just turned to look for Richie who was standing close by, overhearing the whole thing. Tears were running down his cheeks and he was wheezing, choking on air that was barely going into his lungs.

Maggie dropped the phone, rushing to her son and grabbing him close as he finally let out a loud sob. She held him on the floor as he cried, murmuring reassurances to drown out the sounds of Sonia screaming in the background.

_It wasn’t your fault, baby. None of this is. Don’t listen to her._

No one, especially not her sweet boy, should have to lose their soulmate so young. Yet, he was destined to, and Maggie couldn’t do anything to stop it. She knew she couldn’t, but she had hoped for something different to happen; for it to be a _mistake._ Maggie knew that no amount of love and comfort would be able to rub away ‘ _I’ll play street fighter tomorrow Rich, my ma needs me home by five’_ from Richie’s arm, nor could it ever.

But she had to try; she loved her son too much to do otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! This first chapter was a bit short, but hopefully the other chapters will be a tad longer! I'll have them out soon enough! :)


End file.
